I'd Still Choose You
by nightofnyx7
Summary: Ten Years with the person you love can change someone completely. But if one forgets the memories made, will the love still stand? Kory comes out of an accident with no memory of the past ten years, so Dick retraces their courtship to make her fall in love with him once again.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I didn't exactly participate in Dickkory week because well, life happened. But I did want to create something to celebrate these two, so I wrote this little short story for this week. It has three parts, and this is the first (and probably the longest). I post the other two parts…mmm, later. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering."

-Nicole Krauss, _The History of Love_

* * *

Dick Grayson paced quickly around the cramped, stuffy room, running his hands nervously through his hair. She had been in there too long.

"Dick, will you sit down?" Garfield called down from the coach. "You're making me dizzy."

"It's been two hours, Gar. Something's not right."

"I'm sure she's fine." Rachel chimed in. "There's no point in worrying when we don't have all the facts yet."

The large oak doors opened, and Alfred stepped out.

"Master Dick, Miss Kory is—"

But he was already running past Alfred, into the small room that had been the established "hospital" in Wayne Manor for as long as he could remember. There she was, her beautiful crimson hair spreading out on the pillows like a fan.

"Kory!" He ran to her and stroked her hair away from her eyes—eyes that held confusion and surprise. Taking her face in his hands, he sighed in relief to see the woman he loved alive and well. "I thought I'd lost you."

He pulled her gently towards him for a kiss, but she shrieked and backed away, her green orbs now filled with fear.

"Kory, are you alright?" He gripped the edge of the bed, panic rising in his chest. "It's just me."

And then she stared at him in a way she never had before, almost…almost as if he were a complete stranger.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"I don't understand, how can she not remember me?" Dick sat in the back of the examination room, the neuroimages of Kory's brain projected on the screen.

"Physically, she's perfectly fine." Clark responded, musing at the images.

"Agreed." Bruce stated from the back. "No broken bones, no internal trauma. But it's her brain that's been affected."

Dick wasn't really sure why Superman was at the Batcave, but given the circumstances at the moment he didn't really care.

"What's wrong with her brain? Did she hit her head?"

"We're not sure." Bruce responded. "But something definitely happened between when she was kidnapped by the Psions and before you rescued her."

"Well then, _fix it_." He got up impatiently, making his way to the side of the window, watching the sun rise over the orchards that surrounded the estate. He didn't want to hear whatever lecture Bruce would give next.

"Dick, you know it's not that easy." Bruce's voice didn't sound angry this time. "The brain is very complicated and unpredictable."

The doors opened to reveal Rachel running in, Gar at her tail. Dick had to only take one look at her expression to know whatever news she had wasn't good.

"Rachel, what happened?" Clark stepped off the platform and drew up a chair. Rachel sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"I was able to look into her mind." She said quietly. "It's…it's bad. There's a dark hole in her mind, meaning she's literally lost all of her memories from her time on Earth. The last memory her mind holds is being taken by the Gordanians from Tameran."

"But, Rachel." Dick stepped away from the window to meet her. "That was ten years ago."

"I know." She said sadly. "She doesn't know who any of us are on Earth."

Bruce turned back towards the computer monitors, his expression contemplative. "If she had lost all of her memory from the past ten years, then why can she still understand English? Wouldn't have she forgotten that as well?"

"That's the weird part. She remembers the language, what things are called, even where certain places are. Her knowledge is perfectly intact, but her memory is completely gone."

Dick steadied himself on the back of Rachel's chair. "Can you bring at least some of them back?'

Rachel shook her head. "I can only do that in minor cases. And even if I did have that power, there's nothing I could do. Our minds can hold memories in the deep subconscious, and sometimes I can bring them to the surface. But with Kory's mind it's different. There's _nothing _there. Just a big, dark, empty blank."

"Nothing there." Dick repeated, letting the words hang over them.

"Yes." She stated dejectedly. "Which means whatever happened was deliberate. Whoever or whatever took her memories didn't want her to get them back."

* * *

The great clock in the grand hallway struck seven o'clock as Dick made his way to the hospital room. He didn't care if they all said it was impossible. He wasn't about to sit back and do nothing. He _had _to see her again.

He stopped as he reached the door, taking a deep breath. He couldn't lose her, not like this. He knocked softly then stepped into the occupied room. She was sitting upright in the bed and looking out the window, the fading light turning her hair to fire.

"Hey." He stated simply. He didn't want to scare her this time.

She turned to look at him and he felt his voice catch in his throat. What was he supposed to say now? He took a step towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well." She looked understandable tense.

"Hey um…look, maybe we could start over?" He held out his hand. "I'm—"

"Dick." She stated emphatically. "The one called Alfred has informed me of who you are."

_Dick._

Never had she called him that. She had always preferred his full name, and she was the only person besides his own mother that he had allowed to do so.

"Yeah." He choked out. "Did Alfred mention anything else?"

She looked down at her left hand, the wedding bands wrapped around her finger gleaming slightly in the afternoon light.

"We are…married?"

He felt his chest tighten. "Yes. It'll be three years this December."

She took a deep breath, letting the silence suffocate the room.

"How long have I been here on this strange planet?" She finally said. "The last I remember…I was on Tameran."

"Ten years." He replied, leading to another long silence. Kory looked as though she had forgotten how to breathe.

"I have to go back." She said suddenly, flinging herself out of the bed. "My people need me! I cannot just stay here and…and…"

"Kory!" Dick caught her as she stumbled to the ground, clutching at her head. "You're not well enough to stand, calm down. Your planet's safe, I promise."

"But my planet is under attack!"

"No, listen. Tameran's fine. It's safe. You appointed your K'norfka Galfore as the Grand Ruler a while ago. You don't need to worry about it, just please lay back down, Kory."

She looked up at him, her glowing orbs absent of the happiness that normally occupied them.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Kory. It is not my name."

"Oh well," How to explain this? "I guess it's what your friends call you here on Earth. I know your name, Koriand'r. I guess I've always just shortened it."

She sighed, falling back onto the bed. She put her head in her hands, Dick kneeling at the foot of the bed.

"I do not know what to do. I do not even know my own name anymore." She sobbed. He sat down next to her and put his hand around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in comfort. She stiffened, drawing back. She locked eyes with his, her gaze tinged with doubt.

"I am…sorry." She stated. "I know we are, together. But I—"

"It's okay." He said quietly. He felt like an elephant was standing on his chest. But he removed his arm and brought in down awkwardly at his side.

"I uh, I thought you might like this." He pulled out a large photo album, well-worn with use.

"It's pictures of you, of us, of everyone here. Maybe it'll jog your memory a bit."

She took it with hesitation, letting her curiosity win out in the end. She flipped through each picture, staring at photos of herself. He stayed silent and looked at the pictures with her, from their first days at the Titans Tower, to missions with the Justice League, late nights at the carnival, playing on the beach with their friends…

She pulled out a photo from one of the slots. She stared with interest to the woman in white, smiling brightly next to Dick on the happiest day of his life.

"I look happy." She noted.

"You were." He blurted out. "You said you wished you could pause that moment forever."

"I did?" She questioned. "I…I do not remember."

She closed the book and tried to give it back to him, but he pushed it gently towards her.

"Keep it." He said. "It's really yours anyway."

The afternoon light had faded into twilight, the moon rising slowly outside the large window.

"It's getting late. We should probably be getting you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, our home."

She bit her lip. "Listen, Dick. I know this is difficult for you as well, but…I need time."

"It'll probably help you get your memory back faster. You do want that, right?"

She looked down, and Dick felt his heart sink. Of course she would be uncomfortable. And he wouldn't make her.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, getting up from the bed. "I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind you staying here for another night."

She nodded. "He is very kind. I feel…comfortable here."

He smiled, turning to walk out the room. He stopped right before the door, looking back at her.

"Goodnight, Kory." He said softly, letting her face illuminate his mind before he stepped out.

"Goodnight." She answered back. She let out a small smile before the door closed softly, leaving her alone again.

* * *

The nightmare was all so familiar. He must have dreamt it a thousand times, continuously playing back the details. The eerie sound of the wire snapping, his mother's scream, the last moments of a child's innocence still hanging in the air.

He had woken up pale and sweaty. It had been a while since he had dreamed of them. No matter how many times the nightmare surfaced, it always took a while to breathe normally again.

His arm reached over to the other side of the bed, searching for the familiar warmth that always accompanied it. Nothing.

He turned over, finding the bed to be empty. Maybe she was in the bathroom, or just out on the—

_Oh._

It took all but a few seconds for the events of the past day to come crashing down on him, the sight of her guarded eyes burned into his mind.

He did not sleep for the rest of the night, staring only to the other side of the bed that he used to share with the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, in honor of the new Titans trailer coming out today, I finally added another part to this story. And remember how I said the first part was going to be the longest? Well, I lied. Also, I'm not sure if this will have just three parts, or four. Sometimes when I write the story takes a life of its own! But here you, Part 2! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Also, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! It means so much!

* * *

The perks of being the adopted son of a billionaire? You could get whatever kind of international coffee you wanted, as long as it was 99% caffeine.

As much as Dick appreciated Rachel's herbal tea, he had been asking for Arabic black coffee every time he came over to Wayne Manor. Alfred would usually protest against this, but lately he only had to look at the dark circles under Dick's eyes to know it was probably for the better.

"Master Dick, you _are _sleeping, are you not?"

Dick drunk deeply from the steaming hot mug. "Yes. Maybe just, not the amount of hours I'd prefer."

Alfred sighed as he took back the cup. "I do worry, that is all."

"I'll be alright, Alfred."

The older gentlemen gave him a pointed look until he finally relented to the question in Dick's eyes.

"Miss Kory is already waiting for you out in the gardens."

"Thanks Alfred."

Dick had been coming out to Wayne Manor every day for the past two weeks. He spent most of his time with Kory, taking her on walks to get her out of the house while simultaneously answering all of her many questions. This morning was no exception, as an hour later they found themselves strolling along the harbor in the brisk autumn wind. Today's topic was none other than Batman himself, as Kory had seen Bruce leave the manor many times in the later hours of the evening.

"So…the Batman is Bruce Wayne." She stated emphatically.

"Yes."

"And you also participate in the saving of others in a costume and mask."

"Yup."

"And…I do this as well?"

Dick laughed. "Yes, you too. Let's just say that Earth has…problems. And when there's bad people who are too big for the law, that's where we come in."

"So, we are as a league of protection?"

"Something like that."

Kory smiled and shook her head. "What a strange life."

She leaned over the edge of the dock railing to see the ocean better, letting Dick rest his head on her shoulder. She seemed to be becoming more comfortable with Dick's presence these days. To the very least, she had gotten used to the idea that she was special to him.

Dick closed his eyes, enjoying her silent company before finally summoning up the courage to ask her the question that had been on his mind all morning.

"Kory?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if we um, stayed out a little later tonight? You and me?"

She gazed curiously at him. "What are you implying?"

"I would like to take you on a date."

"A date?" She questioned skeptically.

"Yes. Would you, Princess Koriand'r, do me the honor of accompanying me this evening?"

Kory sighed and bowed her head, staring at the rotting wood below them. Dick knew she was still wary of the fact that she was married to a man she didn't know anymore. After all, who wouldn't be in her situation? Maybe he was moving too fast, and maybe he should have been backing off right now.

But every moment he wasn't with her, he felt something ache terribly inside of him. He missed her laugh, the way her face lit up when she saw him. He missed her gentle kisses and tight embraces, and just how _free_ she made him feel.

You don't just give that up.

Kory had resolved to playing with the tips of her hair. "I don't know, Dick."

"Come on, Kory. Just to get out and have a little fun."

She glanced over at him suspiciously. "Fun?'

Dick put up his hands in mock surrender. "I promise I'll be a good boy and behave. I'll even get you home before midnight so Alfred doesn't ground you and come after me with a shotgun."

She laughed. "That is not why, I promise. It is only that…"

She trailed off, her unspoken words building up under her pained expression—an expression that Dick recognized. The very same one she wore in that cave long ago, when she had asked him how she was to know how he felt about her. Obviously, she didn't remember that conversation. But he did.

"Hey." He took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. "I know this is hard. But you've always taught me it's okay to take some chances, even if we might get hurt along the way."

"I did?"

"The Kory I knew was never one to be hesitant." He said reassuringly. "Maybe, maybe it'll help your memory a bit. But for tonight, let's just try to get to know one another again."

She smiled softly at him, the sunlight shimmering off the curls of her hair. "Alright, Dick. I can take a chance."

"That's my girl."

* * *

He drove up to the entrance of Wayne Manor around eight. (How ironic it was to be picking up his own wife for a date from the very house he grew up in). He tugged restlessly at the open collar of his leather windbreaker. Why was he so nervous?

But all of that melted away when he was greeted with the sight of his wife as she opened the door. He had brought over a bag of her clothes a few days ago, along with some other personal belongings she might have needed. For tonight she had opted for a simple white blouse with jeans, her long red hair tied back in a high ponytail.

"You look beautiful." He said simply.

A red tinge appeared on her cheeks, and she looked down with a small smile.

"Thank you. You, um, you too."

"You trying to tell me I look beautiful?"

She looked up mortified and started to protest, but Dick just laughed and took her hand.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?

"You'll see."

He led her down the driveway, revealing a sleek, blue motorcycle parked near the edge. He positioned himself in the seat and looked to see Kory standing awkwardly near the side.

"Well, jump on." He chimed.

"Is it safe?"

He laughed again, extending his arm towards her. "Quite."

She climbed onto the back cautiously, wrapping her arms around his waist for support.

"Hold on tight."

"Do I have a choice?" She managed to squeak out before he hit the accelerator to maximum speed.

Gotham was an excellent place to ride a motorcycle. Dick rounded the corners quickly, weaving effortlessly between the crawling traffic. He really didn't need to take the long way there, but he loved hearing her small gasps of surprise whenever they took a sharp turn. She laughed with delight as they sped alongside the water, bringing a smile to his face.

At last they stopped along the edge of the pier, the water reflecting the Ferris wheel lights along the surface.

"Where are we?"

"See for yourself." He replied, helping her off the motorcycle.

She looked around, the carnival buzzing with activity. Children chased each other with neon glowsticks while booth keepers encouraged loudly for families to try their luck at the games. The air smelled of buttered popcorn and smoky ash as colorful fireworks burst into the air above them.

Kory turned to smile at him, but instead found him offering her a cone of bright pink cotton candy. She took a bite cautiously, letting out a small laugh as she savored the taste.

"It's wonderful!"

Dick grinned. "Come on, I want to show you something."

It took a little bit of convincing, but he finally got her to join him on the old, rickety booth that glided slowly upward until they reached the top of the Ferris wheel. They had a perfect view of Gotham City, the skylights gleaming in the distance. Kory leaned forward and stared curiously at the scene in front of them.

Dick, meanwhile, had stretched out his arms behind him. "You loved being here." He said casually. "I'd always take you here every time the carnival came into town."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It was at a carnival like this one where we actually talked to each other for the first time."

He gazed off into the distance, lost in the memory until he heard Kory clear her throat tentatively.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked with a nervous timbre.

He looked back at her. "Yeah, anything."

She took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek. "How did we meet?"

"Oh." Dick leaned forward in the booth and tried to think. Where to begin? "Well, when the Gordanians took you from Tameran, eventually you escaped, and the first planet you came to was Earth."

He looked over at her. She was listening silently, staring intently at him.

"And then well, the Gordanians started attacking Earth since they were looking for you, and you kind of ran into us."

"Us?"

"The Titans. You remember Rachel and Garfield from the manor, right? They were in Jump City as well. And there was also Victor, you know, that cyborg who visited you last week and brought you that music box."

"Ah, yes." She mused, as if recalling the soft Tamaranean lullaby Victor had installed within the trinket.

"Well, you ran into us, since you were um, destroying the city. But we finally got you to talk to us and I uh…introduced you to the language."

He glanced over at her to see if she reacted. She said nothing, so he continued.

"You became part of the team, and you and I got closer over time."

"Closer." She repeated carefully.

"Mmm, I would say it took me forever at least. Not that great at talking about how I feel. But, one thing led to another, and after a few bumps in the road, we finally got married."

Of course, there was a lot more than that to the story. Different teams, different costumes, and even different planets accompanied a tale of two lovers who seemed to take forever to make up their minds about each other. There were so many midnight flights and dancing on rooftops that made him fall deeper in love with her every time. And obviously, there had been fights and misunderstandings as well. His stubborn and secluded disposition would ignite her fiery temper and their fights only ended much later when he played the piano to call her down the stairs, the notes speaking the apology much better than his own words (well, that and the kisses that always came after). How could you possibly "sum up" a relationship that had extended over ten years?

Kory seemed to have closed up all her words, and Dick allowed a comfortable silence fall over them as they sat there, watching the fireworks bloom above them in red and gold sparks. He placed his hand over hers on the wooden bench between them, and she allowed it to stay there. Small victories.

"How would you feel if I took you out again next Friday?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"You mean, on another date?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I mean, still lots to learn about this Boy Wonder, right?"

She pursed her lips, but her eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter. She considered the idea for a minute before finally relenting.

"Alright. As long as you buy more of the vanishing cloud candy."

Small victories indeed.

* * *

Kory was already regretting her decision. She couldn't believe Dick had talked her into this. Gear up in her Tamaranean attire, sure; shoot some starbolts, why not? But to take down criminals as part of Bludhaven's vigilante superhero team? What had she gotten herself into?

"I am not certain that I am exactly comfortable with this." She stated, picking nervously at the hem of her skirt.

Dick shot her a sideways smile. She had not anticipated his uniform in the slightest when he had emerged on the roof half an hour earlier. He was clad in a jet-black bodysuit that made him almost as black as the night itself. Electric blue stripes cut through his chest and down to his fingertips, the color matching the dangerous electricity that sparked from two iron sticks sheathed onto his back. "Come on, Kory. You do this all the time with me."

"Do I?" Kory looked over the skyline, letting the cool night air tingle her bare arms. It wasn't fear that rushed through her veins. No, she was used to defending her planet from unwanted invaders. But this was something different altogether. She felt her emotions swirl inside of her. Uncertainty, restlessness, and…excitement? Her heart raced with anticipation and her body tensed, as though jumping off a twenty-story building was just a normal, nightly routine.

She caught Dick watching her carefully. His blue eyes were now hidden by the inky mask he had donned, making him look more sinister as he turned up the corners of his lips.

"You look…different in a mask." She decided.

"Well I certainly hope so. Kind of the point of a secret identity."

Right. No one else knew Nightwing was really Dick Grayson, just as no one else knew that Starfire, the name she was apparently known by on Earth, was really Kory Anders (her other,_ other _name). She shook her head in disbelief. Starfire, Kory Anders, Koriand'r: no one wonder she ended up with a headache whenever she tried to remember her past. She couldn't even get her own name right.

Dick was filling in Rachel and Garfield (sorry, Raven and Beast Boy) on the patrol positions. Both had volunteered to help look after Bludhaven for a little while, as recent events had somewhat interrupted Nightwing's usual routine.

"Alright, the night's not getting any younger. Raven, stake out on the right side of 8th Avenue with Beast Boy. Two weeks without any supervision and this city is making Gotham's criminals look like harmless angels."

Beast Boy spoke up. "Does that mean Joker's been demoted? Because I think Batman's out of a job then."

Dick scowled. "Just get the job done. And no arcade stops this time."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Killjoy." But he complied with Raven's huffs of exasperation and transformed into a crow before they both sailed out into the city.

Dick turned to Kory. "Starfire, you and I will take the left flank of the city. We'll set up watch from the news tower until trouble arrives."

She nodded, resisting the urge to bolt right past him and straight back to Wayne Manor.

He must have noticed her hesitation, because he took her hand and squeezed it with assurance. "Don't worry. Just be yourself. You're a natural at this, I promise."

She smiled slightly and allowed him to lead her towards the edge of the building. Dick prepared to release what looked like some sort of zip line when he stopped, receiving a line of communication in his earpiece.

He looked annoyed as he answered. The words he chose were not exactly kind, so Kory assumed he was talking to Bruce. After a few minutes of banter, he looked towards her and gestured towards the tower. His message was clear: _I'll meet you there._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At least flying was nothing new to her.

One. Two. Three.

Kory took off into the night sky, letting go of all the fear and confusion that had built up from the past two weeks. The wind rushed through her hair as it billowed all around her. Climbing higher and higher into the sky, she laughed in delight. Oh, how she had missed this! Allowing herself to fall for a few moments, she closed her eyes and let time stop, pure happiness welling up inside her like a balloon. Glowing, bursting happiness! Moments before reaching the roof of a particular tall hotel, she stopped and landed gently.

She had overstepped their meeting place. The broadcasting tower stood tall and dark in the distance. She prepared herself to launch again when she caught sight of the night sky above her.

The void was inky black, glittering with thousands of twinkling stars. Her Tamaran was up there somewhere, and oh how she longed to see it again.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

She jumped, turning to see the owner of the voice, but saw nothing.

"Nightwing?"

The voice laughed, sending chills up Kory's spine. The voice was smooth, like velvet, but held a sinister tone as though it were enjoying watching something die slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Really my dear, I would have thought that by now we would have known each other quite well."

Realizing too late, a bulging figure materialized behind her, holding her in an iron grip. Fear clenched her heart, her strength leaving her in a moment of weakness.

"Let-let me go!"

"Oh dear, you're trembling." She flinched as he crooned in her ear. "Not too good for you. Fear and confusion do tend to block certain abilities of yours, now don't they? But there's no need to be quite so scared, Starfire. I come only with a message."

She tried to gain control of her pounding heartbeat. "W-what do you want?"

"You seem to be having some memory issues. I can help you with that."

"And why would I need anything from you?" She protested defiantly. "My friends are already helping me."

"Are they your friends, my darling? How do you know you can trust them? After all, you don't remember them anymore better than you remember me."

"You don't know anything about me."

She recoiled to the sound of his ragged laugh. "I know all that I need to, sweetheart. As for your friends, do you really think they're all so innocent, so good? Even after all this time, you're still so incredibly naïve."

"You're wrong!" A hot pull burned at the pit of her stomach as her alien strength returned. She wrenched herself out of his grip and charged a starbolt to face the monster before her.

The greenish glow of her energy orb revealed a man who stood over six feet tall, his whole body clad in heavy armor. The white eye slit in his orange and black mask was the only opening, giving off a cruel aura in every way imaginable.

But the figure only laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of fighting you alone, Princess. But my offer still stands. And if you ever want to have your memories back, you will meet me here in one month, the exact same time."

"Never!"

"Well then, I suggest you get used to being entirely, hopelessly clueless for the rest of your life."

"SLADE!" A defiant voice yelled. Both turned to see Nightwing standing on top of the water tower, his iron pipes charged to the maximum. Raven and Beast Boy flanked his sides, both tensed and ready to attack. Kory had never seen Dick look so angry.

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh my, such an improper greeting. I would have thought, old friend, that you would have had better manners by now."

"I said, leave her alone!"

"Relax, Robin." He said calmly as Nightwing flinched. "We were just saying hello, weren't we, my dear?"

Kory said nothing, her starbolt still crackling in the night air.

She couldn't see his face, but she could have sworn she saw him grin under the mask.

"Well, until later, dear Princess." He said as he disappeared into the darkness, but she thought she could still feel his eerie presence watching her every move.

Nightwing jumped down from the water tower and took her gently by the shoulders. "Kory, are you okay?" He brushed her hair out of her eyes, taking her face in his hands.

Kory nodded. "I am unharmed."

"Did he say anything to you?"

_You think they're all so innocent, so good? How can you possibly trust them?_

"No." she replied shakily. "Just…introducing himself."

Dick cursed under his breath. "Come on, let's get you back to Wayne Manor." He was breathing heavily, his hands shaking as he sheathed his escrima sticks. Raven and Beast Boy didn't look any less relaxed.

"Dick?" She stated tentatively.

"What is it?"

"Who was that?"

He stared straight at her, his mask hiding whatever emotion he conveyed in his eyes. For a moment, they stood there in silence, letting the night air suffocate the distance between them before an answer finally detached from his lips.

"No one, Star. No one you need to remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh goodness, it's been a while since I've updated this thing. Let's just say...college is hard. BUT I finally found some time to put some thought into this chapter!

Also, I can't say **thank you** enough to all of you who have reviewed! It really means a lot and I'm so happy to hear that you guys are enjoying the story!

So, without further ado, here's Part 3!

* * *

**PART 3**

* * *

Thrust. Sidestep. Disengage.

_She's fine. She's completely fine. Stop worrying. _

Advance. Underhand.

_No need to freak out, he's gone now. _

Parry. Cut. Retreat.

_Unless he comes back. _

Strike.

The iron pipes clattered to the ground as Dick put his head in his heads. No matter how many times he tried to shove it down, the image of the famed assassin always seemed to resurface.

Usually the musty scent of the Batcave calmed his nerves, focusing only on the training routine presented before him. At least on this battle ground, he could usually win. But one stray thought and he was suddenly sixteen years old again, fighting for his life against the figments of his own demented imagination.

"Are you still in here, Master Dick?" Alfred's voice bounded off the sides of the cavern. "I would let you stay and continue of course, but I'm afraid it's time for me to polish the training floor."

Dick turned a raised eyebrow to the butler. "You only polish every other Friday, and that was three days ago."

"Yes well, I don't believe Master Bruce would object to me disrupting my cleaning routine from time to time."

"You've never changed it, not a single time since I've lived here."

"An impressive yet invalid point, Master Dick. Your dinner awaits for you upstairs with Miss Kory. Don't let it get cold."

Dick smirked before finally letting allowing himself off the training circle. Perhaps Alfred was right—twelve straight hours of punching things was pushing it.

Reaching the main floor bathroom, he peeled off his uniform and jumped into the shower, hoping the hot water would distract him from his thoughts.

He was so sure they had seen the last of Deathstroke when he had slipped away after Terra's death. Only Gar had supposedly seen him after seeing Terra "return." But Slade hadn't even bothered the Titans with even a cryptic message. Until now.

He worried about Kory. She seemed be acting even more distant than usual. Only a month had passed since the incident and she still wouldn't completely meet his eyes. He knew Slade had said something to her, but no matter how hard he tried to get it out of her she downright refused to tell.

His thoughts were still churning as he joined Kory at the dining table ten minutes later. Both made half-hearted attempts to get down Alfred's chicken roast, but it was obvious that neither was very hungry. Kory's eyes lingered on the open window, staring at nothing.

_Come on Grayson, say something._

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "H-how are you today?"

Her eyes flickered down to him, her expression mildly confused. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Uh…nothing. Just, how were you doing, I guess."

"Oh." Her green orbs glazed over once again. "I am well."

"You went down to the docks again today, right?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, a little after three, I believe."

"And…how was it?"

"Good."

She turned back towards the window, lost in her own private thoughts.

Dick signed inwardly. _This is my wife, why is it suddenly so hard to talk to her?_

It was the same story every day. Ever since their encounter with Slade, she'd been acting even more guarded. He could occasionally get a conversation started with her, and it would last for a little while. But once it died, she reverted inward to her thoughts and he'd be back on square one.

Maybe it was just karma. After all, he had done pretty much the same to her when he got going on a case. But Kory had always been the open one—the one to scold him when he closed her off. Whatever she was holding inside, she wasn't eager to share it.

It almost felt like he didn't even know her anymore.

He drummed his fingers on the mahogany table. She sipped her soda. The grandfather clock near the parlor kept the time.

Tick. Tock. Tick.

"Alright, that's it." Dick decided. "We're getting out of here."

She looked over at him, startled. "What?"

"You heard me." He stood up from the chair and held out his hand to her.

She hesitated, eyeing him warily. "Where are we going?"

He smiled slyly.

"To get some air."

* * *

_You just won't give up, will you Grayson?_

Of course not. This guy had files on Slade that went back at least ten years, with continuous notes about his supposed whereabouts. No, he certainly wasn't a graduate in the quitter department.

It wasn't like she wanted to shut him out. She wanted to believe that he was the good guy. But the days would always end, and the nightmares began. Ever since that night on the hotel roof, Kory had dreaded going to sleep. She lay awake long into the night and tried to ignore the constant begging of her tired body. But try as she might, the battle was always lost as she succumbed to sleep's tempting abyss.

She never remembered the nightmares in the morning. But she always awoke in tears, and a sense that Dick was the cause of them.

And then there was Slade's deadline to think about. Already a month had passed and she still had no idea what to do.

The sun was already low on the horizon by the time they reached the top of the manor. The last rays of sunlight lit up the Gothic towers that decorated the small platform they stood upon.

"You really do like high places, Dick Grayson." Kory grumbled as she pushed herself up onto the roof.

He only grinned in response. "The higher the better."

The city of Gotham seemed to have a reputation for its cloudy nature, and that night it didn't disappoint. The last rays of the day slid through the massive forms to create kaleidoscopic patterns in the sky.

Dick Grayson stood directly in front of her. His eyes searched hers, asking questions and searching for answers all at the same time.

Kory knew she wasn't being fair to him. He had been nothing but kind since the very beginning.

_How do you know you can trust them?_

Dick finally broke their gaze and looked down to fiddle with something on his phone. He placed it on top of a nearby banister as a soft melody played off of it.

Kory glanced at him suspiciously. "What are we doing?'

He simply held out his hand to her. "An old tradition."

_Oh. _

The implication of his request made her cheeks burn, and she backed away.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows creased in concern as he grasped her hands.

"I-I don't know how. And if I did, well…"

"Kory." He took her hand and tipped her chin so her eyes met his. Her heart involuntarily began to beat a little faster. "You know how, trust me. Even if you've forgotten the song, you know the steps."

Jerk. Insufferable, wonderful, annoying little—

She felt her chest lighten as a hidden laugh burst to the surface. "Must you always say such ridiculous things?"

He gave an impish grin in return. "Only around you."

He slipped his hand around her waist, rocking her gently to the gentle waltz that played off his phone. And slowly, he began to guide her across the roof in the dance.

He was a much better dancer than she had expected. His steps chased hers in a seamless flow, his arms communicating where to go next with only the slightest amount of pressure.

"I…never made you out to be a dancer." She said cautiously. Oh, why was it so hard to breathe all of the sudden?

"Bruce made me go to his fancy galas all the time as a kid. I hated them to be honest, but I guess I picked up a few things."

He talked, she laughed. She blushed, and he would ruin the moment with a joke. And then there were little instants of just…silence.

By the time the sun had set, Kory had lost track of how many songs they had danced to. The glint of the full moon began to light up the incoming night in varying degrees.

Catching her in one last spin, Dick suddenly stopped. She heard herself catch her breath as his fingers brushed over her cheek.

His eyes caught hold of hers, and she felt the whole world stand still. His eyes were unbelievably blue, deep and perplexing—yet bright, quick, and humorous. And the sole focus of their attention…was her.

They shifted, imploring, as though they were asking her permission.

She felt herself give a slight nod, allowing him to close the distance between them.

His lips were careful and gentle, never pressing. A simple gesture. Even so, a burning warmth pulled at her stomach, flowering like a fire that spread to every fiber of her being.

_"Unbridled joy, Koriand'r." _Galfore had said when he first taught her how to fly. "_The happiest you have ever felt." _

This was so much more that that.

And it felt…familiar.

_I care not for your words, Slade. _

_I choose him. _

Softly breaking the kiss, Dick pulled apart from her and smiled. Kory felt her heart race inside of her. Why hadn't she noticed how incredibly handsome he was until now? The chiseled line of his jaw, the upturned corner of his lip, the dark wavy hair falling slightly into his eyes…

"Sister!"

The both of them jumped at the sound. Kory looked back, startled, to identify the individual behind them. The figure's tanned, almost glowing skin tone gave away her Tamaranian heritage, as did the traditional sleek armor she wore quite well. Her long black hair tumbled down in curls that framed her harsh cheeks and upturned eyes. Kory would have recognized her anywhere.

"Komand'r?"

The alien stretched out her arms. "Oh Koriand'r, how I have missed you."

Kory started to run to her, but felt herself suddenly being pushed back.

"Dick, what are you—"

"What do you want, Komand'r?" Dick snarled. He stood in front of Kory protectively, tense and agitated.

Komand'r dropped her arms in defeat. "I just wanted to see my sister, that's all. She's been gone for so long, and I haven't seen her in ages."

"Dick, stop it!" Kory pushed back him and ran into her sister's arms. She breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla—one that she had always identified with her sister.

"It is so good to see you again, my sister!"

Komand'r laughed. "It's a pleasure as well, Koriand'r. We have so much to discuss."

Dick, however, was not going to give up so easily.

"You're not going anywhere with Kory." He said icily. "Now tell us what you want and get out of here."

"Dick, what is wrong with you? Komand'r is my sister!"  
"No she's not. Not after all she's done to you."

"Dick, what are you talking about?" Why was he acting like this? If he truly was her husband, surely she must have told him about her sister at some point.

"Kory, listen." His voice was strained and tight."Komand'r may be your sister in the loosest definition, but don't listen to her. She hates you, Kory! She only wants you dead."

"I don't believe that!"

Komand'r bowed her head in response. "Sister, I'll admit I have made some mistakes in the past. But I never wanted you dead. I—I love you!"

"I am certain that these mistakes in the past can be forgiven." Kory said. "After all, we are sisters."

"Yes." Komand'r smiled. "I suppose we are."

"Kory." Dick was pleading with her now. "Don't trust her. You don't remember all the horrible things she's done to you, but I do."

A terrible headache began to form at Kory's temples. This often happened whenever she tried to remember anything from her past, but everything seemed to be in conflict with each other. Of course she knew that Komand'r could be quite the trickster, but to the extent of killing her own sister? At least with Komand'r, Kory still retained the memories of her childhood on Tamaran.

She disentangled herself from her sister's arms and walked towards Dick. "I wish to speak with my sister, Dick. Perhaps she has knowledge of what has become of my memories."

"I doubt that." He muttered, shooting daggers over Kory's shoulder.

"I am not exactly asking for your permission, Dick."

She couldn't quite read the expression he wore in response. His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't look angry. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but only sighed.

"Just be careful." He finally uttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear (a gesture he was rather fond of, Kory noticed).

Komand'r came up behind them and gave put an arm around Kory. "We won't be long, Boy Wonder. I'll be gone within the hour." She then levitated off the roof and paused, waiting for her sister to follow.

Kory looked at Dick one last time. He said nothing, but silently pleaded her not to go. She fingered the crease that had appeared on his forehead, letting her hand slide down to the base of his jaw.

"I'll be back." she said softly, allowing herself to kiss him before finally ascending to join her sister above.

* * *

"Come, Sister dear." Komand'r crooned. "We have much to discuss."

Kory followed her sister faithfully to the top of the roof of a hotel—the same hotel where she had encountered the one-eyed man called Slade. Though the night was warm, the memories sent chills down her spine.

"Um, perhaps we could talk somewhere else—"

"Nonsense, the view is dazzling from up here."

Komand'r settled herself on a rather dusty air vent, groaning in disgust as she wiped the soot off of her hands.

"Oh sister dear, I'm dreadfully sorry you had to come down to this _awful_ planet. We've all missed you so much."

Kory inched closer to Komand'r, the questions bubbling up inside of her all at once.

"But why did I come here in the first place?"

Komand'r gave her pitying look. "You ran away, Koriand'r. Something about not wanting the crown and being afraid to become queen."

"I ran away?"

"Yes, and I suppose you found your new friends here, because you didn't come back. Mummy and Daddy eventually gave up trying to get you to come home, and they've well…passed onto X'hal."

"No…that can't be." Ice cold dread filled her lungs like rising water.

Her father's boisterous laugh, her mother's calming touch.

Gone.

She retained no memory of their deaths, but somehow she knew that Komand'r spoke the truth.

Kory collapsed onto the vent and buried her head into her sister's shoulder, feeling the hot prick of tears sting her eyes.

"It's alright, Koriand'r. We're together now, aren't we?"

"I want to go home, Sister." Kory sobbed. "I must see Tamaran again."

"Why of course." Komand'r droned. "We've all been so worried about you. We just want you to come home now."

"Home." Kory repeated. The word seemed impossible—but soon to be a reality.

The scraping sound of metal caught both of their attention. Kory turned, the full moon revealing the man who had haunted her mind for the past month. Slade strode towards them casually, looking…bored.

"Are you two done yet?" He called out lazily.

Komand'r rolled her eyes. "Deathstroke, can't you see we're sharing a tender moment between sisters?"

"Whatever. Can we get this over with now?"

Kory was on her feet in an instant, aiming a charged starbolt directly at Slade's heart. "Get behind me, Komand'r. This 'Deathstroke' is not welcome here."

But Komand'r only laughed. "Oh, Deathstroke's just a bit melodramatic, that's all."

"Sister, this man is not—"

"Oh darling, don't even worry. He's here on my account. You see, he has certain…abilities that I find to be most intriguing. I hired him to help me find you."

"I do not trust him."

"Then trust _me_, Koriand'r. He can help you get your memories back."

Slade pulled out a vial filled with a golden liquid. It seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

"Don't you worry, Princess. I'm a man of my word. You did meet me here, and now I'm here to restore your precious memories."

There was something hauntingly familiar about the golden liquid. Every molecule screamed at Kory to run. She turned to face her sister once again.

"Komand'r?"

"Yes, sister dear?"

"What happened to my memories?"

Komand'r stiffened, then relaxed slightly. "Did that husband of yours not tell you that they rescued you from the Psions? Obviously, they did something to your mind."

She clenched onto Kory's wrist, the movement revealing a fiery red mark on the back Komand'r's hand. It was almost like a curved W—the inverted crown of Tamaran.

Recognizing the mark's significance, Kory's heart stopped.

"Accept the vial, Koriand'r." Komand'r pressed. "And come home."

Kory released her hand from her sister's grasp and glared into Komand'r's metallic gaze.

"How can we, Sister, when you have been banished from home yourself?"

Komand'r's eyes widened, but her expression quickly recovered into an arrogant smirk.

"Oh Sister dear, has anyone ever told you that you're much too trusting?"

Too late, Kory realized her mistake. The electric shock hit her from behind and spread numbly into her limbs. The starbolt faded as her knees buckled beneath her.

_"Why?"_ She managed to croak before she crumbled into the ground.

The voices above her sounded muffled like she was underwater. Kory gripped at the discarded gravel to keep from passing out.

"Get the vial in her now!" Komand'r screamed.

"Calm down, she's subdued."

"I don't care, those friends of hers could be here any minute!"

Kory felt herself being rolled roughly onto her back. A cold, tingling sensation started as Slade inserted the tip of a needle into her neck. The pain seeped slowly through her body, feeling like hot pokers were prodding the edges of her brain. She let out a tiny moan, and Slade chuckled darkly.

"How I would love to see the expression on Nightwing's face when he discovers you."

"Deathstroke, stop stalling." Komand'r called from the background. "We're done here."

"Kom-koman…"

Large spots were already forming before Kory's eyes. Whatever was inserted into her body was quickly pulling her into its poison.

"Goodbye, Sister dear." She heard her sister call out. "Enjoy my parting gift."

The world faded into darkness.


End file.
